dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Papakonstantinou
Heaven Papakonstantinou Hufflepuff This character was adopted by Freja Aspect My sister, my twin was born with blood-red hair, while in a stark contrast to her I have golden blonde hair. I am the blonde one. We both share the same eye color, a beautiful crystal blue and very fair, pale, olive skin. Mana often said that Nevaeh was the rose and I was the lily. :Οι τριαντάφυλλο είναι ένα όμορφο λουλούδι, ο κρίνος είναι επίσης μια όμορφη, αθώα λουλούδι? χωρίς όμως με αγκάθια. Τόσο ο κρίνος και το τριαντάφυλλο είναι εκπληκτικά ανθεκτικό και ελαστικό λουλούδια. About Heaven One November in Greece, two baby girls were born to a couple, a Pure-Blood family by the name of Alexandros and Gaiane Papakonstantinou. The girls were both beautiful and had blue eyes. One had blonde hair while the other had red. The couple named me, the blonde child Heaven and my sister, the red-headed child Nevaeh, Heaven backwards. They thought both of their daughters, the both of us, would grow up loving each other and doing everything together, we did. At first Nevaeh and I hated to be separated. We slept in the same cot, played with the same toys and would cry when we were away from the other. By the age of five, my blonde hair was wavy and beautiful. I have pale skin which makes my crystal blue eyes stand out. I have always been of average weight and height and the shyer twin. Nevaeh however has blood-red hair and crystal blue eyes and the same pale skin. She too is of average height but she has never been shy. She is sly and able to trick people into doing something and saying something which causes them embarrassment and makes them fear her slightly. Our parents of course knew nothing of these tricks. When we turned 10, Nevaeh started hating Muggle-borns suddenly. She would tell our parents how much she hated the aímata-láspi̱, and that they shouldn't exist. I hated these conversations, I used to have quite a few Muggle-born and even Muggle friends. I was with one of my muggle friends Ismene when Nevaeh decided to show me how stupid Muggles were. She walked up to me and my friend Ismene and joined in our conversation as if everything were normal, which I knew it wasn't. Nevaeh quickly brought up topics such as quidditch in an attempt to demonstrate how my Muggle friends would never fit in with our life as a Pure-Blood witches and how oblivious to our world muggles are, which in Nevaeh's mind makes them stupid. I started to get angry with Nevaeh for doing this and I began to shout at her for the first time ever. Nevaeh was shocked and infuriated at my outburst, which I regret. After all, she was only trying to show me the difference between them and us. Nevaeh glared at my friend Ismene, the Muggle girl. Although confused and scared, Ismene didn't did not break eye contact, within seconds of Nevaeh's glaring Ismene's eyesight was severely damaged as was our friendship. Neveah's relationship with me, the bond we as sisters, as twins once shared has never been quite the same. Coming to Hogwarts, I hoped to be sorted into any house, any house except Slytherin. Unfortunately Nevaeh and I were separated into different houses; Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ntropalós, kai glyká, that is what patéras calla me, shy and sweet. English is a strange language, and I was not much of a conversationalist my first six years of school. Along with Nevaeh I met the only other Greek student that was our age, Parthena, only to have her leave. By third year I had met a boy named Skyler, who nearly got us both killed by the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. And then there was Emilee, I may not have been the best of friends to her. She was the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, she wouldn't have had time for me. I've always been the most content secluding myself in a place with a view, that was how I stumbled right into the musical spikiness of Charlie. I call him Spike. It might just be me, but we have sort of been in cahoots ever since we met. Quintessence I don't know if I will ever be quite the same after the "incident" with Neveah and Ismene. I am a little shy at first, but once I get to know you I open up and become a much more bubbly, confident person. I am very mild-mannered, rather quiet, and a little insecure but I am still capable of being mostly fearless. I am endlessly loyal, I would never consider betraying someone's trust or breaking a promise. :It took most of my years at Hogwarts to step outside of Nevaeh's shadow despite being the elder twin. Nevaeh has always been the leader, without her I fell, hard. I became more withdrawn than ever before, unnoticed for much too long. I finally decided on my own that enough was enough. I couldn't slink around in silence forever, surviving is not the same as living. Proficiency Possessions Pets Tawny Owl in flight.jpg|Adelpha Dymas (Tortoise) Papakonstantinou.jpg|Dymas Adelpha is a female Tawny owl Nevaeh and I share. We also have pets of our very own, Nevaeh chose a kneazle she calls Xander, I chose a Greek Tortoise I call Dymas. Propinquity Category:Greek Category:Blue Eyes Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Female Category:Witch Papakonstantinou sisters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Cypress Wand Category:Part-Veela Category:User adopted Category:Freja's chars Category:Ambidextrous Category:Papakonstantinou Family Category:Speaks Greek Category:November Birthday Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Alumni